Search for a Dragon's Heart
by critisized-bunnie
Summary: Characters from DBZ, Escaflowne, & GW unite as they search for the last of the Dragon Clan
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon ballz, Escaflowne, Gundam Wing, or Ninja Resurection Characters. Yet I do own Raine, Lily, and Lilac, and Storkey. And my story is taken place on an invented planet, with invented places, and words...i will post a dictionary, hopefully  
  
Chapter One :Beginnings  
  
The rain was pouring , and the night was dark. The light provided was from the lighting every couple of seconds. All you could hear was deafening sound of thunder. The air blowing it's unfriendly chill. Her foot steps were swift and steady. The ground began to slant upwards. She began to run towards the top of the hill. Once she got to the top of the hill the storm clamed down. And the sound of the wind carried a voice. It was like a hypnotic tune. Closing her eyes A hand rest itself upon her shoulder. A single tear fell from her eyes. " She's calling me." With that the world went black.  
  
Waking up on a hard damp floor, Raine gazed up at a strange man starring down at her. "It's time to start your training." he spoke in a low voice. As she got up he noticed the uneasy look upon her face. " Had another dream?" A simple grunt was all he got. "Thought so. Was it the same as the other ones?" Another grunt let him know that wouldn't answer him straight right now. "Okay, now lets begin."  
  
Opening a huge white door, he stepped inside. There he stood and behind him a wall of weapons. There was everything from chains and whips, to swords and daggers. The shiny metal glimmered against the wall. Everything was neat and tidy. Perfection. " What should we use today?" Jubei asked in a challanging voice. He smiled at her and nodded his head toward the swords. She allowed a smile to escape. Moving slowly Raine headed for the weapons. Grasping a long silver sword, which glimered in the dimness of the light. She starred at it for a moment before swinging it in the air a few times.  
  
x x x  
  
There she stood, smiling at her new husband., as he lay asleep. The sun shone bright. They had just gotten married two days ago. Sala rubbed her stomache tenderally. " Good morning sunshine. " Sala was five months pregnant. And she was just starting to show. They were expecting a boy. At the moment everything seemed perfect. Silver seemed to be asleep, he looked very peacful. He opened one of his eyes. and peeked at Sala. She pretened not to notice, and smiled to herself. Strolling over to the bedside and pulled off the cover's. There lay silver exposed. "Hey ." She laughed " Move over " and laid down beside him.Pulling the blankets over the both of them . Silver wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the forhead. Then they fell asleep.  
  
x x x  
  
The two young ladies giggled. They were in a crowded mall. Lily was thinking how she could spend more money, then last time she cameto the mall on a shopping frenzy. She knew that Masaro was talking about something, she just didn't know what.Just then a group of about seven men walked by. She tried her hardest to be noticed. Only one man, looked her way. Giving up she pranced into the nearest store that looked expensive. There were rows and rows of dresses. Some for balls, parties. All different shapes and sizes. Lily's eyes widened, " I'm home." Masaro rolled her eyes.  
  
x x x  
  
The shadowy figure sat on a large grey and black stone. Surrounding the rock a river, behind it a waterfall. The trees towered the figure. Birds chripped a cheerful tune, the sound of the water running , was a humble . Kids laughter and singing could be heard. Sun rays peeked between the trees. There, in a meditaion state, trying to find peace sat the shadow. Reoccuring events replayed over and over in her mind ...  
  
" Sister, sister, he woke up. Eden's up. I swear I didn't bother him." spoke the boy who came bouncing in the room. He was pointing towards the door where her baby lay. The young boy looked completely guilty. He was very short, with black hair, and two of his front teeth were missing. Lilac couldn't help but smile in foregivness. Taking him by the hand , they went into the small room where her baby was crying. River ran up too the cradle's side.  
  
She roamed over to the baby. Smiling down at the tiny creature fussing. Eden. He stopped, when he saw his mother. Crocodile tears fell from Eden's eyes. His eyes brightened at the sight of Lilac. Eden raised his arms to be held, the child's eyes threatened more tears. Lifting carfefully the child from his crib , in her arms the child seized his crying. Humming a soft tune Lilac rocked the child in her arms. The baby boy laughed, " Mama." he couldn't speak well.  
  
" Go back to bed baby."  
  
Once everything quieted down, Eden fell asleep. The wind stopped blowing. There was not a sound to be heard in the entire house. The skies darkened over the peroid which she held Eden. A sudden gun shot came from the living room, then a few screams were heard. Eden woke up and started to scream. Lilac rocked the shaken baby trying to calm him down. River was about to run into the living room, but Lilac grabbed him. Covering River's mouth she spoke quietly , " Sh, don't make a sound." Realizing it was the dragonties she had heard about she directed River to go out side and wait for her. " Go as quiet as you can, try not to make a sound. Do you understand?" the boy nodded, tears blinded him. The frightened boy turned around, got on his hands and knees, and started to crawl towards the back of the room. Lilac got down on her knees, while holding Eden she followed River. However he was fast she she a bit behind worried for him.  
  
When she got out of the house River was no where in sight. Lilac's heart stopped. " River" she whispered very quietly. A crash from inside of the house forced her to turn around. There was River. Behind him a tall man stood , holding the little boy by the neck he smiled at the concerned sister. Lilac was turning pale. River was gagging like crazy, his stubby hands held onto the man's arm. " What did you do to my family? " The man tightened his hand around River's neck. " Let go of him."  
  
The soldier just laughed. Raising his gun at the purple faced River. He aimed down at the boy's head. River's eyes were closed , he was trying to breath. The slodier starred deep into Lilac's eyes, then he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over the ground. The boy fell to the ground. Lilac almost feel over, but remembering her son she took a step back instead. Starring down at her brother. She then looked back at the slodier who was now two feet away from her. She couldn't move, she just stood there, Lilac couldn't hear the outside world, only the blood rushing in her ears.  
  
Something wet touched her hands. Glancing down Eden he cried. Another gun shot woke her back to reality. Eden was bleeding. " Oh my God, EDEN." The soldier had shot him. She screamed. dropping to the ground she tried to save her young baby. Lilac tried her best to stop the bleeding, but she just couldn't. Next there was a pain at the back of her head, then nothing. Everything went slowly black.  
  
Sweat streamed from her body. Opening her eyes, she found tears guzzling out of her eyes. " Oh Eden, I am so sorry." Covering her face. She curled up and sat there lonely on the rock.  
  
x x x  
  
" Use everything inside of you. I know you can win , this time heh." Jubei taunted. Raine swung her sword at his head he ducked and kicked her in the gut. Dropping her sword, Raine fell to the ground clenching her stomache. Jubei kicked her in the stomache. He was about to kick her again however Raine blocked with her arm. Grabbing his leg she forced him to fall over. Once on the ground, Raine picked up the sword which had fallen and pointed it towards her master's neck.  
  
"Move, I dare you."  
  
Jubei started to laugh. " Okay, enough training for the morning, I'm starved. What do you want to eat?"Raine's grip on her sword untightened, just about to answer, she let down her gaurd, Jubei kicked her behind the legs. She fell on top of him. " Uh."  
  
" You asswhole, you said enough training."Hitting his chest playfully. She was still lying on him. Placing her hand on his face she couldn't help but want to kiss him. " What are you thinking about?"  
  
Smiling at her, " How heavy you are after awhile."  
  
Smiling at him, she got up. Holding out her hand to him he accepted. Quickly she twisted his arm behind his back. "AH." Getting him to the ground once more, " You give?"  
  
" I give , ouch, I give i give."  
  
Releasing his arm she ran towards the kitchen. Laughing as she ran, she pumped into Vegita. Both of them fell over. " Whatch where your going." Dusting himself off as he stood up. Offering his hand out to her. She grabbed it, Vegita let go of her. Raine fell on her butt. " Umph."  
  
" Vegita, you bastard."  
  
He just winked at her and walked away. Getting up off the floor Jubei ran passed her. Walking now to the kitchen she checked for any minor injuries. Tunring right, she walked into the tiny kitchen. Both men were already at the table. " Nice try guys, but I'm not making breakfest today." Both men breathed in relief. " Hey that's not very nice, I cook a hell of a lot better then you."  
  
Vegita growled at her. " Settle down, I already made it."  
  
" You didn't poison it did you ? " She giggled to herself as she grabbed the breakfest.  
  
" You wish, when do we head out of this place?" Vegeta stopped eating his toast and glared at Jubei. All he got was a smiple silence. Closing his eyes he got up. Opening them he stormed off out of the kitchen and slammed the door. He went off to train.  
  
x x  
x  
  
The sky darkened. Rain dripped from the sky. The wind howled, and rattled against the house. The loud thunder woke up both Sala and Silver. A drift let the couple know, that there was a small window open. " Silver, can you shut the window downstairs?" Silver, exhausted, got up and strolled down the steep steps. Wobbling towards the window.  
  
Rolling his eyes " How did you get open?" he laughed lightly. Grabbing the ledges he slammed it shut. A shadow behind him caught his attention. Spinning around there was nothing. His heart beat faster. Squinting he couldn't see right, everything was a blur. 'Crash'A vase crashed onto the floor. " Who's there?" he raised his voice in a demanding tone. A creek behind him made Silver even more concerned. " Sala, get out of the house. NOW!" He screamedat his wife.  
  
"Silver ? What's wrong? "  
  
" Sala leave now. Your in danger being here. Just leave. "  
  
Understanding, she ran into the room, throwing a few clothes in a black backpack. Listening for a moment there was a loud bang. " Oh my God." She thought. " Silver? Are you alright ? " When there was no answer, she completely froze in position. Her answer came to the stairs. A dragonite soldire. He aimed his riffle at her.  
  
" Freeze, don't move. Who are you? "  
  
Sala raised her hands above her head. " Where is Silver ? " Sala's voice quivered.  
  
Ignoring her the soldier began to walk calmy up the stairs. Sala was so nervous, her first impulse was to run. Taking a step back she tried to run. The soldier ran up the jagged steps after her. She turned around into a wall. The man grabbed her by the hair as she screamed in protest , pulling it back forcefully he guided her to the top of the stairs. There were the rest of the dragonite soldiers . There were about 10 others . " Should I clear here sir ?"  
  
The lead soldier was different then the others. He was taller then the rest. His outfit was a drak blue. He wore a black cap. The man studied her. " Clear here and move out." After he gave the oreders the rest of the soldiers vacated the house. They just disappeared. Once everyone left, the only one in the house with her was the soldier behind her. Pulling her hair harder she managed to speak .  
  
" Please I'm pregnant."  
  
" Oh yeah." with great effort he threw her down the stairs. Soaring threw the air Sala hit the floor hard. Landing, on her stomache. Everything turned black instantly .  
x x  
x  
  
There the man sat surrounded by candles. Storkey the fortune teller awoke from his sleep." Ah, So the Takorian's were destroyed as I had predicted." Grinning evily he opened his solid brown eyes and starred at Dilandau. As the young man took a few steps forward.  
  
" How did you know that the Takorian's ..." before he could finish the mysterious fortune teller interupted.  
  
" I can see everything, all your enimies weaknesses. So you come here to find the where abouts of the Dragon Goddess. Heh, I am expecting a great reward for this."  
  
Dilandau pulled out his sword, and held it at Storky's neck. Raising his weapon he replied irritated. "Where ? Tell me where she is. Don't make me regret killing you." He yelled at Storky.  
  
Looking up at Dilandau in the eyes. Waiting a moment to irritate Dilandau more, he soon continued. "Alright. She will decend to another."  
  
" WHAT!!! TO WHO ?"  
  
" A young man, with black hair. Young and ambitious. Yet there are troubles in her mind, dark fantasies, dark dreams." He starred deep into Dilandau's eyes, "Yet I see, that once she has the dark power in her, we will have enough power to continue with your plan.  
  
Dilandau grimaced. Turning around he stopped, "Well I see you come in handy. Just don't get in my way." Once finishing his remarks he stormed out of the blackened room.  
  
x x  
x  
  
Masaro watched Lily prance around in the dresses she was trying on. After about an hour off deciding which one's she wanted. There were about ten. Lily bought them all. Once they left the store they were interupted by a soldier chasing seven men. " Hault rebels, hault," screamed the alarmed officer.  
  
Both girls did as the voice commanded. " Holy crap,"whispered Masaro. "What's going on?" Her eyes circled her surroundings. Army soldiers in dark blue uniforms, everywhere. A fountain ran clear blue water. Department stores, glass cases, stairs to the above floor. The soldiers were aiming at the seven men, they saw earlier. The red laser sight pointed at the men.  
  
"Freeze. Put your hands up." Spat the officer in black, screaming at the patrons. Both Lily and Masaro's hands flew up. Lily dropped her five bags onto the floor. A few startled men shot at the bags.  
  
"AH, hey." An angry expression on Lily's face changed into frightened when a few soldiers aimed at her. "Well you didn't have to shot the clothes did you. Like honsetly." A slight taunting giggle escaped her mouth, one man shot the bags again. "Hey" she said louder. A hand grabbed her from behind. Clenching her throat he commanded her.  
  
" Don't move if you want to live." Though the person behind her frightened her, although they had a kind voice. He pulled her along with him. "Will you shed a woman's blood?" He yelled.  
  
"Only a coward would hide behind a woman."  
  
Lily looked over to where Masaro was, she to bound to a man. He was holding her by the arm, with a gun pointed towards the soldier in black. "Follow me," he whispered into Lily's ear. Watching Masaro as she walked backwards and followed the man. Lily did as she was told. Not understanding what was going on. The man loosened his grib. Thoughts of escaping popped into her head, but she thought what if he had a gun to. Movement caught her eye. One of the rebels grabbed her bags and stood beside Masaro. " Oh no, not my bags, that black dress was one of a kind! "Walking back slowly, she knew the commander watched as they were taken captive. Raising his hands he waved them to the others to drop their weapons. Only one soldier didn't listening and shot the man behind her in the arm."Ah" he screamed with pain. The eight rebels turned back and started to run, dragging the ladies with them.  
  
"Hold your fire, you idiots." Bellowed the officer.  
  
They continued to run until out side. the doors behind them bolted shut. Blood dripped on Lily. " Ew. Get the hell away from me. Back the fuck off creep." Pushing him down she tried to run. However two men jumped at her, catching her they threw her into their vehicle. The man, who was shot, limped his way to them and got in . Getting up they held onto her tight.  
  
Suddenly men with guns, the soldiers, burst through the door and aimed for the rebels. Gunshots went off, above their heads. The two young women screamed and covered their heads. When the last man got into the caravan they sped away.  
  
Glaring at her he spoke, " Don't ever try to do that again. Heero, are you okay up there?." The guy in the driver's seat noded before unveiling his face by taking off the cloak and starting up the machine. He had bright blue eyes, and sand brown hair. His eyes seemed cold.  
  
"Who are you?" Masaro asked. When no one answered she scootched over the the wounded man. " Hey I asked you a question. " Grabbing the man's wound blood gushed from his arm. He screamed in agonizing pain. Loosening her grip when the other kiddnappers turned to face her. " Okay, I'll make you a deal, I help you with your wound, and you tell me who the fuck you are, and why the fuck you kiddnaped us. " She starred straight into his eyes hoping to convince him . Her hand dropped slowly as he began to speak.  
  
"Alright. There is a first aid kit beside me, can you grab it? It hurts to move."  
  
Masaro quickly spotted it and grabbed a tiny white box out of a compartment beside the wounded warrior. Taking out the materials she needed he began to explain. " We are part of the rebel group called the Dragu's. We are all that is left from five different villages. The dragonite army wiped all our families and friends, villages. Even our food supply. Our first mission is to kill their general. Whom we don't know his name. Yet. We have one man in captive, we couldn't get him to tell us much though. "  
  
Pulling tighter she concealed the wound.The man winced in pain, she guessed, " So they killed everyone. How did you manage to escape?"  
  
"Most of us were in hiding, especially when we heard about the dragonites, and their army. They aren't even of real Dragonite blood. However their general is. "  
  
" And, why did you kidnap us? There were many other people you could have taken."  
  
" There is also another mission we are on. There is a place called Aquantis, have you heard of it ?" Before giving her a chance to finish he started again, " An oracle predicted we would find you here. You see you have something we want. You have a special power."  
  
" Ha, power huh."  
  
"Don't mock us. We were sent out to find those who have the power to summon the sacred Gods of this planet. And you both have that gift. However we are not sure which gifts you have."  
  
"Sounds more like a curse to me." Lily mumbled. as she turned to the figure holding her bags. " Um excuse me sir, yeah you with my bags, can I have them back now. Unless you want some new underwear."  
  
The quiet man pulled off his jaket revealing Long brown hair, in a braid , and kind pearl blue eyes. A simple smile erupted from him he handed over the lugage "Oh yes, sorry about that." His pearl blue eyes sparkled, even in the darkness of the caravan. She hled her breathe as he smiled, revealing a perfect set of white teeth.  
  
Lily had a funny feeling in her stomache. " Can you at least tell us your names?"  
  
The men pulled off there long trench coats and starred at her. " I am Trowa Barton , of the gala clan." Spoke the man closest to the doors. He had long legs, and long brown hair. His green eyes, calm ones.  
  
" I am Duo maxwell, I am of the illian clan." spoke the young fellow with the long brown braid.  
  
"Wufei Chan is my name, and I am of the Rah clan. Up front is Heero Yuy, we do not know where he is from. And beside you miss is Quatra Rebabra Winner. He is also from Trowa's clan."  
  
Smiling Masaro replied, " I am Masaro, and my companion is Lily, we are of the Ki clan." A huge smile spread across the young men's faces, except for Heero who continued to drive.  
  
x x  
x  
  
Waking up, Sala lay in a pool of blood. Placing one of her hands in the blood. " Oh, my Go...." alerted she became desperate for help. Wondering where Silver was, and if he was alright. Sala didn't care, she needed help. " S...Silver?" She groaned, in great pain. No answer, Sala panicked. " Isn't there someone out there who can help? Someone? Anyone? " In pain she screamed.  
  
There was a loud creak , then a slamming. Sala was drowning in her sweat and blood. Her green eyes barely opened, squintting in the distance.  
  
" Is anyone here?"  
  
"I'm here." Choking out the words, unsure if it was another soldier coming to finish her. To her amazement it was the towns local doctor. It seemed forever, for the man to find the almost unconcious woman. Eventually when he found her, he could not believe the sight.  
  
" Oh Sala, what happened here?" Racing to her side the man dropped to his knees.  
  
Coughing, and choking Sala replied " The, uh Dragonites...came...Silver? Where is he? Silver?" she tried she call him as a surge of pain shot through her entire body, "AH."  
  
"Silver?" She nodded, the doctor continued, " Well I didn't see him. Now, what's whats the blood from? Are you alright? Where are you bleeding from? "  
  
" I lost, the baby. I think I lost the baby." She blubbered. When she saw his sickened face, she continued to cry.  
  
" You shouldn't be here. Come on. I'm taking you to my house to recopperate. Sooner or later, they will send someone to see if you are dead." Dr. Brody leaned over and grasped Sala. Picking her up, revealing a blood stained dress, he took her outside. He continued to stagger over to his caravan."Um, Sala, can you open the door for me?" Sala lifted her hand clutched the knob, and twisted it open. then her hand dropped by her side, everything faded slowly... 


	2. Four Months Later

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the dbz, escaflowne, gundam wing, or ninja resurrection characters. Nor do I own Sala, Masaro, or silver. However the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Chapter Two :  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER...  
  
After four months of recoperating,Sala finally began her training once more. Her weapon was a rusty worn down sword. She still wasn't used to handelling a sword ; After her unborn child died, she gave up her training. They never did find Silver, just another dark red pool of blood. That day haunted her. Nightmares occured periodically. Especially when under stress. An emptiness settled in her heart. Sala never believed in love.  
  
"Sala, are you hungry? I just made your favorite, my famous soup with a side of bread." Doctor Brody spoke cheerfully, breaking her silence. Watching her he smiled and tried to be happy. He couldn't get his mind off of her, not since the first day they met. He knew deep down he was in love with her.  
  
Placing the sword by her side she turned to face the handsome young doctor. His jet black hair covered his eyes. Long legs stretched as he walked over to her side. "No. I think I might train a little longer." Turning back to the contraption in front of her she began to slash her sword even harder. Ripping through the air and cutting anything in her way. Powerful, and strong she thought. I need to be stronger.  
  
Once she felt the man had left she quickly set aside her sword and sat down to eat. The soup felt good when it settled in her stomach, she didn't feel so weak. She hated the thought of being weak. It disturbed her more than anything else. Past memories made her sick, but weakness in herself and others, she hated it. Maybe it was the hunger, or need for rest once in awhile. Sometimes she wished she didn't need food or rest.  
  
Reaching for the bread she cut her arm across the sharp blade. She pulled her arm back at once. Starrign down at the cut, the wound started to dissappear right in front of her eyes. Once the wound closed, there was only a trace of blood. She narrowed her eyes and yelled for Dr.Brody at once.  
  
x x  
x  
  
Raine relaxed, sipping her freashly brewed tea. The door slid open. In walked Jubei. He had a depressed look on his face. Raine got out of her chair and leaned against the counter. Greeting him warmly " Hey Jubei. " Slowly he walked over to her. "Okay. " She spoke flusterd. Prancing toward the table she tried to clean up her mess when she felt something touch her. Turning around, there was Jubei. "Okay, what's with you? Your acting completely strange."He placed his finger on her lips.  
  
"Sh." Cupping her face he pulled her closer to him. Their noses were touching. Leaning in he kissed her. Both closed their eyes. They were in silence, letting go of her he pulled away.  
  
"Oh," Raine burst into laughter before speaking " What was that?"  
  
Jubei seemed shocked at his actions and turned away. Looking down he tried to walk away, however Raine stopped him. "No wait." Grapping him she pulled him around. Moving closer to him she leaned in and kissed him again. Slipping her tongue in his mouth, she blushed not knowing what he would do. They started to kiss more intense now. Jubei moved one hand on her lower back.  
  
x x  
x "Hey Masaro all this about us being these chosen people. Well it's kind of making sense. I mean, well I have this great sense for great bargins. And I swear I can read minds!" Lily spoke with more fascination with herself then Masaro was. Lily was sharpening several small daggers. "I mean seriously I don't know why they insist that we learn to use weapons. I mean, if we are chosen, like won't it come as, like instincts?".  
  
Masaro looked up from the staff she had just finished polishing. " Why don't you test it out? I mean if it really is instincts, then there should be no problem. Right?" Masaro spoke with a hint of mocking, she looked sheppishly at her friend.  
  
"Now, I don't think you should make fun of it. I'm serious, I mean do you think what they're still saying is true ? I think it's weird that they call us dragons. I mean they said that there are different species er...types of powers the dragons had right. And that one of them was the powerfulest.Do you think that we could, you know be these desendents of this earth? "  
  
"It seems a little far fetched for me, but hey who cares, I mean I'm just here for the guys. I mean I've noticed a few of them glance my way more then once." She wiggled her eye brows, and forced a cocky grin on her face.  
  
"Oh please, get over yourself. They only stare at you because of your low cut shirts, and your very tight, and very short shorts, and skirts. They probably think that you like, get around." She winked at her friend.  
  
Masaro's face hardened. She turned into a stone, a very violent stone. Grabbing one of the small silver daggers, which Lily had just finished sharpening, and through it at her. The piece of metal zipped through the air and past Lily's angelic face, landing on the wall beside her. Lily dropped the gray rag in her hand, and starred at her friend. Masaro smiled, " You know I think you are right, that felt good." She got up from the hard chair she was sitting on and pranced toward the door. It took her a few seconds to pull it open the thick wooden door.  
  
Lily still in shocked screamed as loud as she could, "It's instincts!"  
  
Masaro laughed aloud as she wlaked out. She didn't see where she where she was going and bumped right into Duo. He was carryinf a pile of dishes, which he threw in the air once he began to fall. Smashing and shattering noises were all that could be heard. Hitting the floor, along with the dishes, they starred in shock at the mess around them.  
  
"Oh shit." Duo spoke first. " Heero is going to kill us."  
  
"No he won't, I'll just say it was an accident, or I'll blame you!" Getting up she help pull Duo to his feet. Turning away from him she trotted away toward the long narrow hall.  
  
"Wait a minute, Masaro, you get back here and help me out!"  
  
"No. Sorry but I have other plans." Turning away she walked down the passage. " I got to go and work on my instincts." She snorted.  
  
Puzzled Duo whispered "Instincts?" He turned back to the mess and shook his head in annoyance, and started cleaning the mess.  
  
x x  
x  
  
There she was again. The mysterious woman, with her face hidden in darkness. She stood infront of him, and besdie her a replica. The other woman's face was hidden as well. She had a long white dress on, delicate pearl white hands held a slim silver sword. A shiny white dress covered her body. The other woman beside her was in black, black material which clung to every curve of the woman's body. Her tight black suit hugged to her muscles which seemed they were about to rip out of there clothing. He could see her eyes. They were pure black, icy and brozen, full of hate and death. He couldn't help but fall deep into there stare. All of a sudden he felt like he was falling, down, down, faster and faster. His heart began racing. Then it happened.  
  
Everything stop and he jumped out of his bed. Dilandau woke with a band of sweat on his body. His heart was racing, his throat, dry, and aching for water. Slowly the weary young man got out of bed and headed for the liquor cabinet. Throwing open the doors open he searched for the hardest alcohol he could find. Giving up, he grabbed some random bottle and poured it down his throat. The liquid burned all the way down. He drank the alcohol until there not even a single drop left. Throwing the glass bottle into the midst of the darkness he sighed.  
  
Barely making it to the bed he fell over onto the satin sheets and fell back into a deep sleep....  
  
x x  
x Lilac concentrated on the levitating sword in front of her. She focused her eyes on the slim piece of metal. It shoock fiercly as she lost her concentration. Distant memories she had thought she forgotten popped into her mind so suddenly. Her heart ached once again, she had hoped the pain would end soon. If the anguish didn't stop, she would stop it herself...  
  
Childrens crying. She could hear it in the distance. Suddenly her younger brother's face appeared in front of her. Lilac couldn't hear him talking, instead she only heard sobbing. Looking below her, there sat River crying. He had a scrap on his knee. She tried to bend down to help him. As she touched his bleeding knees she noticed somethign on his head. There was a large bullet hole in his head. He faced her, tears puoring down his cheeks. "Why, sister, why'd you let him kill me?" She looked down to see a gun in her hand. Dropping it she fell to the floor.  
  
Opening her eyes she felt tears spring to her eyes. Jumping up, she went running as fast as she could without stopping. She ran as fast as she could the the lake. It was the only place she could seek solitutde, the only place she could be alone. Her heart ached, she felt sick.  
  
x x  
x  
  
Faint footsteps could be heard outside the door. The knob began to jiggle. Jubei noticed it first and jumped off of the floor. Raine looked at the door. Jumping up as fast as she could, she straightened out herself in a hurry. The door opened, there stood Vegita. He looked at the two and grunted. Walking calmy over to the sink, he pulled a glass out of the tiny cupboard, and poured himself some water. Then drinking it he walked out of the room. Peeking his head around the corner he spoke evily " By the way Jubei your zipper is still down." Closing the door behind him, leaving both Raine and Jubie in complete silence. They could hear as he laughed aloud. Jubie calmly did up his zipper and left. Raine covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. Her cheeks flushed a bright red. She continued to wonder about Jubie's true intentions, as he walked out of the room.  
  
Her head ached with tension. Giggling to herself she tried to follow Vegita. Once she was out the door, she straightened her skirt and went to Vegita's room. Her cheeks had stopped turning a deep pink, and her face wasn't as hot. She hoped he was training, that way maybe he would give her a challenge. Maybe she could use up the last of her energy. Knocking softly she opened the door. " Hello? Anyone here?" When she got no answer she peeked her head in and looked around.  
  
The room was dark. There was candles lit everywhere. A scent hit her nose and relaxed her soul. A shadow sat in the middle of the room. The figure didn't seem to have Vegitas body structure so she tried to call out. "Vegita?"  
  
The figure stood and opened their eyes. Their eyes were crystal blue, and they seemed to look into her soul, and mind. She couldn't look away. There she stood paralyzed, and mezmorized. The man was shorter then her, yet he had large spiky blonde hair. He sure did have Vegita's features, she thought suddenly. Suddenly the man grew impatient, like Vegita would and spoke in a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you want know, little one? Can't you see I have more important things I'm doing?"  
  
"Who, who are you?"  
  
"Fool. who do you think I am? I'm in my super saiygn form. Idiot. " He spat the words at her.  
  
"Super saiygn?"  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
" I just wanted to see, if you wanted a challenge?" She stuttered. "But I can see you are really busy, so I, I'm just going to go now."  
  
The unfamilar man glared at her for disturbing his thoughts. He turned around and sat down on the hard floor beneathe him. Raine not knowing what to do next, retraced her steps and left the room. Super Saiygn she thought. Little one? Flustered she headed for her room.  
  
The place they were staying now was more exotic. There were plants and trees of every sort which hid them from the ouside world. Smells and scents of wild flowers and fruits filled the place. The wooden frame of the small building, omly hiding the true wall beneathe it. A solid wall of rock. On the inside of the house, white walls, wood floors and in some cases a worn out brown rug. There were only two floors. A basement where they trained occasionally. The main floor was where they ate and slept.  
  
Raine walked to her room and walked in. She had trained all night until she got so tired she fell to the floor, and lay fast asleep. She had barely slept, when Jubei woke her this morning to train. The scent of rain greeted her as she awoke.  
  
Walking into her room she clumsily waddled to her bed. Her head began to throb even more extreme now. She couldn't think straight. The world around her started to twist and swirl around her. Falling to the floor, missing her bed she blacked out. The darkness swallowed her.  
  
x x  
x  
  
He starred at the tiny house hidden in tress and shrubs. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know where he could find her. The young man who had told him where he could find her was right. Now all he had to do was to find her. Raine. He liked the sound of her. If he could only get the nerve to barge in right now and kidnapp her.  
  
Yamcha stood there in the pouring rain. The droplets of water froze him in place. The wind was cruel, when it blew against his numb skin. Goose bumps rose all along the sides of his muscular arms. His short hair provided less comfort for him. He stood there on a branch of a large tree, soaked, and shivering like crazy. Still he didn't flench, nor did her take his eyes off of her room.  
  
Finally he got the courage to take a step up the branch broke. He fell onto the soft muddy ground. Covering himself from depris he got up and ran for cover in case she heard the comotion. Finding a small bush he curled up into a ball and rubbed his aching butt. "That's going to be a bruise in the morning."  
  
A light flicked on in one of the rooms. Shadows slid passed the windows swiftly. Getting the courage Yamcha got up and ran quietly todars the back. Silently he creeped up to her window.  
  
x x  
x  
  
Once Lilac reached the water hole, she tripped on a large gray stone. Hitting her head on the ground she fell into blackness instantly. Her body lay there on the cold dirty ground. The ground was on a slant, and her body slowly rolled into the refreashing cool water. It paralyzed her. She could breath, and she couldn't open her eyes.  
  
"River." She thought as she sunk deeper and deeper. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dbz, escaflowne, gundam wing, or ninja resurrection characters. Nor do I own Sala, Masaro, or silver. However the  
rest of the characters are mine. The setting take place on a fictional  
planet with a fictional language, I will post the dictionary.  
  
Lily sat on the soft ground, trying to meditate. Her soft white A light wind blew her hair across her face. Her eyelids shut tight, sweat drops formed on her forehead. She was in a trance. She could see images forming. There was a beautiful young woman in a white gown. There was a deep sadness in her eyes. White wings flowed from her back. She held a silver sword in her left hand. Lily noticed a ring on her wedding finger. With a flash of blinding light everything changed.  
  
The background turned into a ragging storm. The rain poured so fiercely she could barely see the woman in front of her. The woman's wet hair wiped her body. The once white dress now soaked in water. Blood dripped form her eyes. She reached her hand out to Lily. She started mouthing something. An unbearable pain in her eyes made Lily's heart ache for this girl. She seemed to be trying to warn Lily. Looking up towards the black sky. A burst of lightening flashed and hit Lily, waking her up.  
  
Her pupils were large, leaving only a slim circle of brown. Sweat covered her entire body. Cold and clammy hands shook uncontrollably. A headache over took the haunting memories, which now left her mind. Turning around she saw a hand coming towards her mouth, and everything went black.  
  
x x  
x Masaro looked at the ceiling after she heard a loud thud sound from the above floor. A smirk brightened her face. Rolling her eyes she continued her training.  
  
"Hey Masaro. Training I suppose, But would you mind taking a break?" Duo's voice came from behind her.  
  
Turning around to face him, she gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"The guys and me are going to get something to eat. And we were wondering if you and Lily wanted to come?"  
  
"Of course, "Masaro answered cheerfully."Just let me get ready."  
  
Quatra rushed into the room. "Hurry up Duo." Quatra had a black wig on, as well as a matching mustache. Masaro couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You look ridiculous Quatra, why are you wearing that?" She half laughed and half mocked him.  
  
Quatra pretended not to hear her comment. Yet he continued to warm the young Duo. "They have spotted us common they found us. Hurry everything that we need is already packed. Trowa set the explosives already. Hurry up and where is your disguise?"  
  
"Explosives ?" Masaro screamed. "What the hell is going on?" Behind him Masaro saw Heero dragging a shut eyed Lily. "What's going on? I thought we were going to lunch?" She pinned Quatra with an untrusting look. He seemed just as confused as she was. The next thing she knew A blonde short haired Duo stuck a needle into her neck and all was gone.  
  
"Duo, what'd you do that for?" Quatra yelled at the shocked blonde boy in front of him. Duo struggled to lift Masaro, because she was training with weights on her arms and legs. Duo seemed to be more afraid of himself, rather then the situation.  
  
"We have to go right. Well what's the use standing here fighting? It's easier this way. We can explain it to them on the way." Duo picked up Masao and held her, he left the room. Quatra shook his head and followed Duo outside to there carriage.  
  
The other's were already in the vehicle. Heero sat on the drivers' side. He had long wavy red hair'd wig on. Duo smiled as he looked at everyone's disguise. Trowa wore a long black cloak with matching gloves. He had some sort of top hat on as well. His wig was a black, and he wore it in a ponytail. As usual he didn't smile, and starred straight at the ground. Wu- fei wore dark black clothing as well. His was wearing a light brown wig with it spiked. Duo continued to smile. Everyone in the carriage wore dark clothing.  
  
Quatra and Wu-fei care-fully began to put the girl's disguises on them. An extremely long black hair now covered Masaro's short beautiful brown hair. Lily's brown hair was now covered with a short curly blonde wig.  
  
Heero turned around to face everyone. "Okay, everyone's here, check." Turning back around he pulled the reins on the horse like monsters. As soon as he did that they took off full force.  
  
"Where are we going?" Duo asked solemnly, trying to put black cloaks on Masaro.  
  
"We are headed for a tiny village called Hakura. Otherwise known as the city of the monsters. It's called that because there are few that live there who are actually human. There are a variety of different types of monsters. There are the underwater and land monsters, not very dangerous, but the kind you'd want to piss off." Wu-fei educated the others on their new location.  
  
"When we get far enough Heero, Trowa will set the explosives. This time the Dragonites didn't have to look very hard to find us. How do they know where to look?" Quatra asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.  
  
" We don't know yet, but I am certain we will find the answers to our questions soon. There is a chance it is has to do with a spy. There are spies everywhere now. The dragonites have spies everywhere. All we need to do is find this legend some speak of. If the rumors are true the Dragon Goddess will help this world. Until then all we can to is prepare." Trowa spoke wisely.  
  
" Yes Trowa, ." Heero added. " Now is everyone ready." When everyone agreed he continued, "Trowa, hit the detonator."  
  
Obediently he hit the button, and behind them there was silence before there was a loud boom! Everyone covered their ears. The carriage shook fiercely. The commotion woke the girls up. They both screamed looking at eachother. Duo and Wu-fei had to hold them before they ran out of the carriage. A cloud of smoke devoured them. Coughing like crazy Lily demanded," What the hell was that?"  
  
"That was the sound of our destruction." Wu-fei spoke with his eyes closed.  
  
" Everyone should get some rest, we'll need it for when we arrive to our ew destintion." Quatra said trying to be positive about things.  
  
"No, first tell me what's going on." Masaro barked at the young men.  
  
" The dragonite soldiers have us on their radar now, we don't know how but they know where our hideout is..er...was. That means that pretty soon they would come to destroy us. We are rebels, they destroy groups like us. We can not allow that to happen." Quatra explained.  
  
"Well, what do you think this Dragon Goddess will do for you?" Lily quizzed the young men.  
  
"She has the power to wipe out her enimies, to destroy this planet. To rebuild a new world. A better world."  
  
The rest of the night, everyone sat in silence. Thinking about what was about to happen.  
  
x x  
x  
  
A loud cracking noise made Rayne jump out of bed. Running to the window, she peeked out. There was nothing. Until she saw a shadow looking at her from behind the bushes. Walking slowly away she walked to the center of her room.  
  
"Jubie did you hear that?" There was nothing but silence, "Jubie? Vegita?"  
  
There was a slight creaking noise behind her. Rayne's eyes searched the room for any type of weapon. Before she had enough time to find something to use the door began to open slowly. As quickly and quietly as she could she his behind the door. As soon as the shadowy figure stuck its head in the door, Rayne swung her fist as hard as she could at its head. The figure dropped to the floor hard. Nervously she tried to run for it. Jumping over the shadow she began to run. But not before the figure reached up fast and grabbed her leg, forcing her to the ground. Screaming as she fell, she struggled to free herself. "Jubie, help me!" Without even looking she kicked the person or monster in the face and bolted for the stairs.  
  
Half running and half with sliding across the floor Rayne reached the back door. Before she could make it a stirring from behind her made her jump. Spotting a pot she grabbed it and swung around, hitting the attacker in the face. Once again the figure fell to the ground. His face came into focus. "Oh shit, Vegita, come on wake up." Panic arose in her gut. She began to shake him. "Come on wake up." She slapped him across his face.  
  
Before she could do anything else two hands came from behind her and pulled her into the darkness. She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth. He pulled her closer to him. Pulling out a knife he held it to her neck. "Move." Obediently she moved wherever he directed her, till they were outside. This guy was really strong. She could barely move with him holding her. He led her to the river beside the cottage. The water was little higher then knee high. He pushed her into the little river. The warm water pushed against their legs.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.  
  
"Shh." The masculine voice behind her answered. "Keep quiet. I don't want anyone to hear us."They continued to walk in silence through the river. His grip on her was still tight, not enough space for her to struggle and get loose.  
  
The trees cast eerie dancing shadows in the night. The dark blue sky made everything so dark and gloomy. However though they were surrounded in darkness the full moon provided some light for the travelers. The wind howled into their ears, deafening them.  
  
Soon a tiny boat came into view. Rayne knew something bad was about to happen, she could feel it. "Please let me go." She begged the stranger.  
  
"Keep quiet we're almost there."  
  
They walked a little more until they reached the boat. His grip loosened, she was about to run for it. He must have sensed it because he put her over his shoulder. Rayne smiled; quickly she kneed the man in the stomach. As he dropped her she sunk into the water and tried to wade to one side of the river. Before she got very far the man grabbed her and covered her mouth with a cloth. Rayne could smell something on the cloth. She didn't fight very long before she was out like a lamp.  
  
Yamcha smiled and pulled her out of the water. Placing her over his shoulder he walked back towards the boat. Once he got to the boat, he lifted her over the edge and dropped her on the deck. Using both of his hands he pulled himself over. The young woman hadn't put up much of a fight. Pity, it would have been more fun. He thought to himself. Carefully he picked her up and took her to the tiny room with two benches. He placed her on one and went back outside to get the boat going.  
  
x x  
x  
  
Sala sat alone at her kitchen table. She was drifting into sleep. Slowly familiar images appeared into her mind. Silver. His smiling face, his arms enfolded around her. Their happiness. Then a loud crashing noise. Dragonite soldiers entering her house. Her falling down the stiars. Being awoken by Dr.Brody. Then bang. Her head shot up. A single tear fell from her eyes. She stood still clutching the tables edge. "I've got to get out of here." Spinning around to meet Dr.Brody's face.  
  
"Your leaving?" .  
  
"I have too, I'm going to find those soldiers who ruined my life. And destroy them once and for all."  
  
"But your strength. Do you really think that you are healthy enough to battle."  
  
"Dr.Brody you have been very kind, but I must go now. Before my revenge isn't worth anything. I will be back." She patted the man's shoulder and ran off to her room. The wooden stairs creaked under her bare feet. The house was everything she ever wanted, but she couldn't rest until the Dragonites were brought to their end. In her room she put a lot of her precious belongings into a faded brown bag, she wore on her back. Getting up her brown hair swayed in the dry hot air. Picking up a picture of the late Silver she put it by her heart for safe keeping.  
  
Gettting on her shoes, almost at the door she turned around and smiled at the good Dr.Brody. He was right behind her, ready to lock up. "Here, you'd better take these. Some money and a tiny bit of provisions. Just in case. As well as some candles for you. In case you get lost, and can't find your way home." He handed her a pouch.  
  
"Thank you." Taking the pouch she held it tightly in her hands. He was so good to her, and she wished she could repay him, somehow. She was so anxious to leave and get her revenge she didn't even think about leaving him behind. For doing something she wanted for a long time, Sala suddenly felt like she was having a hrad time leaving.  
  
"You better get going before it get's to dark to see anything." Nodding she hugged him and walked out of her refuge.  
  
The air was still, there was not a sound. Cautiously she continued her journey into the dark night. At first she had a little trouble adjusting. The moon provided little light, and she didn't want to use her candles in case the Dragonite soldiers were out scouting tonight. It was better to be safe then sorry.  
  
x x  
x  
  
Lilac awoke in a warm bed. Beside her, a wooden table. On this dark wooden table lay a saucer of hot water with a clothe in it. She felt different. Her hair was completely wet. Peaking under the covers, her clothes were gone. Searching the tiny room for any sign of humanity, and her sword she found nothing. Her nerves overpowered her now. Jumping up she ran to the door, only to find out it was locked. A tiny jiggling movement from the knob made her jump back and search her surroundings once more. Everything was made from wood. There was a boarded up window, a tiny stool beside the bed, the actual bed, the table. The walls were bare. A slow movement from behind forced her to run to her bed, and pretened she was sleeping.  
  
Tiny stirring noises made her flinch. She knew that the person's eyes were on her, she didn't know what to do. So she lay still, hoping the person would leave soon. No such luck. She could hear footsteps walking closer to her.  
  
x x  
x Van walked carefully to the unconcious girl on the bed. Grabbing the cloth, he dipped it into the warm water. Squeezing the excess water out he calmly walked over to the front of the girl. Placing the cloth on her forehead he patted it lightly on her face. Suddenly the woman jumped out of bed and grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground. Grabbing her ankle before she could run anyware he pulled her down beside him. Getting on top of her he pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Calm down, I'm only trying to help you." The voice sounded light-hearted.  
  
"Let go of me." She screamed, running out of air.  
  
"Calm down, and I will think about it."  
  
"Oh you bastard." She continued to yell irritated."Let go of me right now." After a few minutes of him sitting on her back, and not getting enough air she calmed down a little bit.  
  
"Are you calm."  
  
"Get the hell off of me so i can get fresh air, or I swear to God I will not be responsible for what happens to you."  
  
He laughed a little. Slowly he got up and pulled her up to her feet. He swung her around and starred into her eyes. The young man was wearing armor clothing, and there was a blue tattoo on one of his arms. Letting go of her he went over to the table and opened the top drawer. Pulling out some clorhing he through it at her.  
  
"Get dressed." Shaking his head he walked out of the room. Leaving her alone to put some clothes on.  
  
x x  
x  
  
Dilandau sat on his horse like beast. His crew of Dragonite soldiers, behind him, watched as the house in front of them burnned. The flames licked the night sky. It taunted them, daring them to try to put the flames out. The flames growled, warning anyone who stepped near the fire would be devoured.  
  
"Do you think they knew we were coming?"  
  
"But how could they know?"  
  
"Those bastards. Someone put this fire out and go check to see if our guys are in there." Dilandau barked at his officers. Disgusted he spit on the ground, and turnned around and begon to trot off on his beast.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, where are you going?"  
  
" I don't need to tell you where I'm going. Where I go is none of your business. When this mess is cleaned up, then you can report to the captin. Tell him I will be there when he needs me." He looked back, disgusted, at the burning house. Turnning his attention back to the path ahead of him. "Lets go." He commanded his beast. He rode off into the night leaving his men behind him. 


End file.
